risk_universalis_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Era Selection
Selection and Procedure Overview Eras on Risk Universalis III are selected through a simple popular vote that is conducted every time a map is reset via typing the phrase "M-ERA-VOTE-M". All players are given sixty seconds to choose their desired era. As of July 30th, there are 32 eras. The earliest era, Dawn of Civilization, commonly abbreviated as DoC, begins in the year 4000 BCE. On the other hand, Modern Day is the latest era and takes place in 2017. Sometimes, players will commonly mistake the year 2011 for the Modern Day era starting year, as that is the year when the most recent addition was made to the global map, South Sudan. Another reason for this common mistake is due to the server's second map being listed as "2011 CE". When the "M-ERA-VOTE-M" interface passes 30 seconds, only eras that have votes for them are eligible to pass, to prevent votes spreading out and encouraging people to pick a more popular era. When the timer comes to a finish, the era with the most votes is chosen and thus begins an RP. However, if the choice "The era I want is not listed here" becomes the victor, the players will commonly use an unofficial system called "Votepads", or "Vote-pads", where the players gather in a group, paint medium-sized circles, and use the "Build" tool to create a city or fort on the circle and type a custom era name. The players are usually given a countdown to stand on a circle, and once the timer is done, the votepad with the most players standing on becomes the era. History Before Risk Universalis 3.5.1 was released on Christmas Eve 2016, eras were selected using the voting pad system. Often, an admin+ would create a large wall to separate the New World from the Old World and teleport nonadmins to a side. This was done to prevent the voting pads process from being obstructed by tons of random players griefing and making their own pads. List of Historical Eras In descending order from earliest to latest in history *Dawn of Civilization BCE *Birth of Abraham BCE *Iron Age BCE *Classical Antiquity BCE *Roman Republic BCE *Rise of Alexander BCE *Roman Greece BCE *Roman Empire BCE *Roman Hegemony CE *Rise of Christianity CE *Fall of Rome CE *Migration Period CE *Rise of Islam CE *Charlemagne CE *The Great Heathen Army CE *High Middle Ages CE *The Third Crusade CE *Rise of the Mongols CE *Rise of the Ottomans CE *Hundred Years' War CE *Battle of Varna CE *Age of Discovery CE *Colonial Era CE *Enlightenment Era CE *American War of Independence CE *Victorian Era CE *American Civil War CE *World War I CE *World War II CE *Cold War CE *Modern Day CE Non-listed / Custom Eras Non-listed eras are eras that are only able to be selected through the option "The era I want is not listed here" on the M-ERA-VOTE-M interface. Eras under this category that force the participant to have a unique, custom country, commonly known as "forced customs", require a verification vote. 70% of the server has to agree with the era selection or the RP is considered illegitimate. However, the 70% verification vote is controversial among the playerbase, as it mostly results in a deadlocked server, which causes the server to not have an era for up to multiple hours, and people leaving the server. Commonly played non-listed eras *Pre-War (commonly associated with WWI, and usually is voided, but that depends on the moderation of the server) *Reverse Colonial *Napoleonic Wars *America Universalis / State and Province RP *Kaiserreich *The Man in the High Castle *Mount and Blade *Medieval Fantasy *Red Dawn *Customs colonial and Medival Private Roleplays Private Roleplays, commonly referred to as PRPs, are eras that were disassociated from the rest of the world and only include a certain region. These regions are usually large areas of land where the center of the main RP does not take place. Commonly picked regions included Australia and the middle of Russia. Only mods+ were eligible to approve PRPs, but a vote was held to allow it. If the majority of the server votes for a PRP, a PRP was held. There was no limit as to how many players may be in one, but some mods+ had a limit to not drain the main RP of players. Sometimes, if a PRP gains too many players compared to the main RP, it could occasionally transform into the main RP. However, on August 18th, a new interface was added to teleport to a entirely separate "PRP World." The map features a large square filled with many studs, and excludes any kind of "map" feature from the original game.